


Prologue Voltron AU

by Ivy_paw



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender, ummmm - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_paw/pseuds/Ivy_paw
Summary: This is my first time writing something like this soooooo...Suggestions are appreciated.Ummm... I don't even know at this point.Soooo sorry its so short but I decided to write this during finals week because i'm dumb.If anyone would like to help write it....Plz read the comments it'll help.





	1. Prologue Voltron AU

**Voltron AU - Prologue**

Ok. Background. For the first time in his life Keith is actually happy. After his mother disappeared he was thrown into foster care. Never staying in one place never happy. That's just how life was, up until last month. His last “family” had had enough and took him to a therapist insisting he had mental issues. However, when he met his new therapist, “Uncle Chiron” he called himself, he was surprised with his diagnosis. He was a Demigod. Keith's dyslexia and ADHD was due to his godly parent, not him being mentally unstable. Although he did have PTSD from his mother going missing but that's unrelated. Chiron told the foster care people to move him yet again to another family, but this time to a friend of his, sally Jackson. Also to enroll him in garrison High school. 

Ok. Now present. 

     He wakes up with a start momentarily paralyzed, feeling trapped in his own skin but soon the feeling subsides and relief washes over him, as he realizes it was just a dream. Or at least that's what he tells himself as he shoves the lingering images out of his head. The dream had felt so real, more real than life itself.        He - no - he can't bring himself to think about it anymore. 

     Shoving off his covers, he jumps off his bunk completely disregarding the ladder and instantly regretting it as he crumbles to the floor still shaking from the vision. His dog looks up with concern as she joins him on the floor, sniffing him to make sure he is Ok. 

     "It's ok, I'm fine buh-buh" the boy consoles his dog, getting up and walking to his closet to get dressed. After pulling on a hoodie, he notices his dog has wandered into the hallway sniffing at the air. Following suit, he walks thru the, noticing a particularly sweet scent wafting from the kitchen.  
"BLUE PANCAKES!!!!" he yells racing down the stairs taking three steps at a time, his dog not far behind. Excitement fogging up his brain and hunger the only thing on his mind. Unaware that his life was about to change forever.

 

 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of background
> 
> Again, sorry its so short

OK. Background. 

For the first time in his life Keith is actually happy. After his mother disappeared he was thrown into foster care. Never staying in one place never happy. That's just how life was, up until last month. 

His last “family” had had enough and took him to a therapist insisting he had mental issues. However, when he met his new therapist, “Uncle Chiron” he called himself, he was surprised with his diagnosis. He was a Demigod. Keith's Dyslexia and ADHD was due to his godly parent, not him being mentally unstable. 

Although he did have PTSD from his mother going missing but that's unrelated. Chiron told the foster care people to move him yet again to another family, but this time to a friend of his, Sally Jackson. Also to enroll him in garrison High school. 

Present

As Keith walked into the kitchen he was greeted with smiles and a stack of blue pancakes. Both Paul and Percy were sat at the table already stuffing their faces. Sally stood behind the counter entertaining Estelle and flipping pancakes. 

He shyly smiles at them sitting down at the table.   
Paul looks up -   
“Keith, you've had a month to settle in i think it's time you went to school”  
Sally nods her head in agreement. 

“But there's only a month left before summer” 

“Al the more reason to go make friends before break.”

“But-”

“No buts.”

“Alright”

“Good you'll start tomorrow. Percy after you take Estelle to school will you take Keith to go get some school supplies?”

“Sure” Percy says already jumping up to clear his dish.


End file.
